Nunca mas
by Azale-09
Summary: Entre los soldados del escudaron no. 104 ... una de ellos tiene un objetivo en mente... en medio de su camino encontrara lo que menos buscaba...el amor. Por eso no dejaría a morir a sus seres amados... aun si eso le cuesta su propia vida -no volverá a pasar... nunca mas-
1. prologo: parte 1

_**Holaaaa, aqui les traigo una pequeñisima historia que espero sea de su agrado. No todo esta planteado de la misma manera que el anime o el manga, aparte contiene oc's de mi parte. Si les disgusta algo en medio de la historia o tienen dudas hacérmelo saber por favor. **_

_**Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, lo unico mio es la trama y los oc's.**_

* * *

-Prologo-

PARTE 1

_¿Por qué?... todos nos preguntamos, ¿por qué no pudimos hacer más? Está claro… todavía no tenemos la fuerza para poder combatir a esas bestias… nos condenamos a vivir en esta jaula. Mi nombre es Scarllet, tengo 15 años… y estuve en medio, del ataque del titán colosal a Shiganshina_

Era un día común, en medio del distrito Shiganshina. Yo iba a comprar lo que comeríamos mis padres y mis hermanos… si tengo hermanos, estoy en medio de dos varones, Alexander de 14 años y William de 7 años, la diferencia de edad es mínima lo cual es un alivio. No diré que tenía a la "familia maravilla", pero era feliz, papá siempre era bueno con nosotros, de vez en cuando nos compraba dulces y demás cosas y era muy tierno. Mamá, ella era muy buena con nosotros, siempre se preocupaba por nosotros y veía por nuestro bien. Mi vida era tranquila, lo acepto… pero… odio vivir encerrada entre estos muros… volviendo, me dirigí al mercado, compre mi encargo y regrese a casa

-Ya llegue –Avise antes de cerrar la puerta-

-Qué bueno hija, ¿me ayudarías a lavar la verdura? –Me preguntó con esa sonrisa, típica en una madre, asi que no pude negarme-

-Claro –comencé mi labor, no sin antes subirme al banco de madera que siempre ocupaba para alcanzar el lavabo- Mamá… ¿puedo salir al rato a ver a Eren, Mikasa y Armin? –Solté sin más-

-Por supuesto hija, puedes ir –se oyó la voz grave de mi padre detrás de nosotras-

-Gracias papá –Después de eso, mamá preparo la sopa de verduras que tanto apetecíamos, aprendí a hacerla después de ayudarla tantas veces. Nos sentamos en la mesa y degustamos la comida-

-Hermana ¿vendrás después para jugar? –Me pregunto mi pequeño hermano antes de que abriera la puerta-

-Si Will, lo prometo –Salí de casa y me dirigí donde mis amigos-

-¡Eren, Mikasa, Armin! –los llamé, atrayendo su atención- Ya vine… Eren, ¿les comentaste a tus padres lo de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento? –pregunte-

-Cierto ¿Cómo lo tomaron? –Me apoyo Armin-

-Ahhh… bueno, no les gustó mucho la idea –mira mal a Mikasa- no debiste haberles dicho Mikasa-

-Nunca dije que te ayudaría –se defendió ella-

-Oigan… Algo que eh pensado… es que, a pesar de que hemos vivido en paz por 100 años, no estaremos seguros siempre –ellos se quedaron mirándome- algún día… ellos… vendrán

En ese momento un rayo cayó del cielo, provocando un fuerte temblor. Nos levantamos y fuimos a ver que estaba pasando… Lo que vimos, fue un titán de… calculando 60 metros. Estaba asomando la cabeza por encima del muro

-Es… imposible… Ese muro mide… 50 metros –Habló Armin, al igual que todos, sorprendido. Fue entonces cuando el titán, rompió la puerta de la muralla. De ahí, los titanes comenzaron a entrar y a devorar gente-

Antes de pensar, fui directo a mi hogar, cuando llegue, Alex estaba sacando a Will de los escombros

-¡Alex, Will! ¿Están bien? – fue lo único que pude decir-

-Si… que bueno que estas aquí –nos abrazó a ambos- tenemos que irnos-

-¿Qué? Pero, mamá y papá… ¿Dónde están?

-Hijos… por favor –escuche la voz de papá entre la ruina que era nuestra casa- váyanse, co-corran… sálvense

-No pasara nada… -Ahora escuche a mamá, pero a diferencia de mi padre, pude ver su dulce y débil sonrisa entre la madera- los quiero mis niños

Ante esa amarga despedida, un miembro de las tropas estacionarias vino, nos dijo que saliéramos de ahí. Asi lo hicimos, pero no pude evitar llorar, no debí dejar a mis padres asi, los hubiera ayudado… pero… comprendí que no tenía lo que necesitaba para ayudarlos. Subimos al barco… mi hermano se sentó y nos hizo una señal para que nos acomodáramos sobre el para poder descansar, asi lo hicimos, y unas horas después… caí en los terrores que las pesadillas daban, sin embargo, ya no podía temer. Debía ser fuerte, para que la misma tragedia, no se volviera a repetir… _nunca mas_

* * *

_**No es muy buen título que digamos pero... se me ocurrió tras ver una película con el mismo título, aparte mi cabeza es un completo desastre. Espero que les haya gustado... acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Esta historia está escrita sin fines lucrativos, solo por el mero propósito de entretener.**_

_**Bueno... los veré pronto.. Sayoooo**_


	2. Prologo parte 2: Ese dia

**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo... como mencione no todo es de acuerdo al anime o el, ya que incluyo la participación de varios oc's. Cualquier duda o queja, de verdad, hacérmela saber._**

**_Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, lo único mio es la trama y respectivos oc's_**

* * *

-Ese día-

_En medio de mis pesadillas… pude observar todo. Unos titanes de aproximadamente 7 y 15 metros sacaban a mis padres, ya sin vida de la madera, y después lo más esperado… los devoraron, solo me alegro de que fueran al cielo antes de eso. El ataque del titán acorazado, no lo pude observar despierta ya que el sueño me venció primero, pero es como si todo pasara frente a mí…_

-Scarllet… despierta –Oí la voz de mi hermano y sentí que estaba removiéndome suavemente por lo cual desperté- levántate, están repartiendo comida. Vamos

Me ayudo a levantarme y me talle los ojos. Note que se veía un poco triste así que me apure y me dirigí donde el, ya que se había adelantado.

-Espérame aquí con Will, iré a ver si puedo conseguir algo –después de un débil "_si, lo haré" _se perdió entre la gente-

-Hermana… mira –Me señalo el menor de mis hermanos a mis amigos- creo que son tus amigos

-Si lo son… ¡Eren, Mikasa, Armin! –Moví mi mano para que supieran quien les hablaba. Nos vieron y se aproximaron a nosotros-

-Scarllet, ¿estás bien?... después de que te fuiste, no pudimos seguirte y… -Interrumpí al chico rubio para responder-

-Sí, no pasó nada. Alex logro llevarnos al barco antes de que zarpara. Ahora fue por comida. –Dije abrazando a mi hermanito, que se había aferrado a mí por timidez-

-… –Mikasa se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de Will- ¿y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto con su tono de voz, bajo y sereno, a lo que él solo asintió. Poco después vimos que un soldado del distrito nos miró con desprecio y se fue-

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto en susurro el oji-verde-

-Es que… no hay suficiente comida para todas las personas del barco… -Explico Armin, me miro para que completara la idea-

-Aquí… la comida es escasa… en dado caso, los de afuera no son bien recibidos. Es... todo lo que tenemos, para todo el día –termine de explicar. Después el mismo soldado empezó a quejarse del por qué se le ofrece su comida a los sobrevivientes. Eren se enfureció y lo pateó-

-Auch… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –este y otro soldado empezaron a golpear a Eren, tras esto le pedí a Mikasa que cuidara a Will y que le tape los ojos y los oídos a Will para que no se asustara, y así lo hizo. Armin y yo tuvimos que intervenir.

-Por favor discúlpenlo... solo tiene hambre -inicio Armin de que el hombre volviera a golpearlo por una de sus imprudencias-

-Si, usted sabe como somos si estamos hambrientos y asustados... por favor perdónenos -concluí yo-

-No importa... ¿sabes que de no ser por nosotros... estarían muriéndose? -Empezó a alejarse el soldado- ¡sean mas agradecidos!

-Si, lo haremos-

-Prefiero morir a deberles mi vida –murmuro Eren. Después fuimos con Alex, nos dio nuestra ración de comida a los 2. Me dejo ir con mis amigos un poco después, pero al parecer llegue en mal momento, Eren estaba en el suelo llorando, y Mikasa lo estaba forzando a comer. Después de un rato me explicaron todo... el pobre debe estar sufriendo, por eso dijo lo que dijo. Después de todo, se que es perder a las personas que mas amas a manos de tu enemigo...

_En el año 846 mandaron a 250 mil refugiados a retomar la muralla, debido a la falta de comida, y sembrar las tierras no era un pequeño numero de personas logro sobrevivir, y así la escases fue mejorando. Después de eso todos decidimos ir a la milicia. Nos haríamos mas fuertes para recuperar lo que hemos perdido... Así lo haremos, lo juro_

* * *

**_Aquí_****_ concluyó el capitulo de hoy, espero que les allá gustado. Esta historia esta escrita sin fines lucrativos, solo por el mero propósito del entretenimiento de los lectores_**

_**Espero verlos después, ahora mas o menos la escuela me consumirá. Bueno... adios**_


End file.
